


Overworld: Prologue

by Wazula



Series: Overworld [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Monster Hunter (Video Games), Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wazula/pseuds/Wazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief taste of things to come. Welcome to Overworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworld: Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

_We see THE WORLD. It dominates our attention, grand and beautiful, with immense detail and scale. Star glisten beyond it in the background of space._

 

NARRATOR:

The World...

Living...

Breathing...

 

_We're getting closer to the planet, seeing continents, clouds, and some topographic detail._

 

NARRATOR:

Three continents...

Eighty five countries...

 

_We are closer to the World. The Hylian Sea is dead center._

 

NARRATOR:

Five hundred and seventy two thousand towns and cities...

 

_We are over the Sea, much closer now. More detail is apparent, in the waves, the cloud formations._

 

NARRATOR:

Eight and a half billion sapient organisms...

 

_We enter the sea. Bubbles and algae float before us. Light enters between the waves at slanted, refracted angles._

 

NARRATOR:

And secrets beyond counting.

 

_We go deeper under the water. Schools of fish float by. A white and black[blooper ](http://www.mariowiki.com/images/thumb/4/49/BlooperMK8.png/200px-BlooperMK8.png)squid, a large-mouthed orange [lurker shark](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/jakanddaxter/images/3/3f/Lurker_Shark_attack.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140228213844), a blue [swordfish](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/donkeykong/images/9/9d/EnguardeArtworkCountry.png/revision/latest?cb=20120116234928). It is darker at this depth._

 

NARRATOR:

Its depths are crushing.

 

_Even deeper, less sun, darker. The fish are getting bigger and more alien. A pod of[goggle-wearing dolphins](http://research.microsoft.com/en-us/um/people/kopf/pixelart/supplementary/results_nearest/smw_dolphin_nearest_8x.png), blocky black [squids](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/minecraft/images/8/81/Squid.png/revision/latest?cb=20130921002813), some [Hylian loach](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/f/fc/Hylian_Loach_\(Twilight_Princess\).png/revision/latest?cb=20090321140012), and a glimpse of a huge blue [Fatty Whale](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110803030949/villains/images/a/a6/800px-Fattywhale.jpg) in a sailor's shirt with a pipe in it's mouth._

 

NARRATOR:

Its lifeforms, myriad...

 

_Deeper still. Things are becoming very murky. Life is sparse. A few very small fish swim by. In the distance, we see a silhouette of a monstrous[Lagiacrus ](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150304054653/monsterhunter/images/e/ef/3rdGen-Lagiacrus_Render_001.png)through the murk._

 

NARRATOR:

Its dangers...

 

_We are on the ocean floor. We see[Hylian ruins](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/nintendo/images/b/bb/HyruleCastleTownTP.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20080811164121&path-prefix=en) leaning at odd angles, ancient stone buildings, cracked, coated in algae and seaweed.  The [Temple of Time](http://www.zeldadungeon.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/tot-300x225.jpg) is visible._

 

NARRATOR:

This world is very old.

Old but alive.

 

_We are entering the Temple of Time. A Triforce is present above its door, nearly corroded away._

 

NARRATOR:

Biding its time...

 

_We are in full black now._

 

NARRATOR:

Waiting...

 

_Slowly, a beam of light becomes apparent. It grows. We hear small thudding sounds that gradually grow louder. Finally, a pick axe breaks through the darkness. The hole widens and light floods in.[Dig Dug](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130410133438/smashbroslawlorigins/images/8/82/Dig_Dug.png) is staring into the hole, bubbles floating around him. Illuminated before him by his helmet light is the [Master Sword](http://www.twinfinite.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/MC-YC-719BL.png). The Triforce on the hilt is gleaming._

 

NARRATOR:

For a game changer...


End file.
